1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil passage structure in an engine, including a first oil passage and a second oil passage. The second oil passages has oil having a hydraulic pressure which is different from the hydraulic pressure of the oil in the first oil passage. The first and second oil passages are provided in an engine body in an arrangement where they intersect each other when viewed in projection onto a plane parallel to an axis of the first oil passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional oil passage structure, it is common that the first and second oil passages are provided in the engine body at locations spaced apart from each other, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 71315/93.
If the oil passages are provided in the engine body at spaced-apart locations as in the prior art, the engine body becomes large, in size in order to insure sufficient space for separating the oil passages apart from each other.